Marcas de un intento de suicidio
by VicPin
Summary: ::Oneshot:: ::SECUELA DE "NUMB":: En un día rutinario en el hospital, el doctor Leopold D'Arante se encuentra con una jovencita rubia que le hizo recordar muchos aspectos del pasado... Incluyendo el de aquellas marcas de intento de suicidio en sus muñecas. Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean! ¡Ojo!: Invitados especiales en este fic.


**_Hola y feliz fin de semana!_  
**

**_Aquí les traigo un oneshot un tanto emotivo (y tal vez para algunos cursi) surgido después de haber escrito el songfic "Numb"; este escrito es en realidad la secuela de ese songfic, una secuela que tal vez explique y / o aborde un poco la vida de Butters después de su intento de suicidio... Aunque hay varios detalles que serán revelados en algún momento en otro songfic XD._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten._**

**_Un abrazo desde México!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: ¡Invitados especiales!_**

**_P.d.2: Los siguientes personajes no son míos, son de Comedy Central, Ubisoft y d_****__****_e Shinozaki Hitoyo y Kousaka Tohru_**.

* * *

**Marcas de un intento de suicidio.**

Leopold D'Arante bebía su taza de café mientras contemplaba el nuevo amanecer en la azotea del edificio en donde vivía.

Con aires pensativos, el joven médico cardiólogo de 32 años suspiraba constantemente mientras repasaba mentalmente la agenda del día entre consultas, cirugías cardiovasculares y turnos de guardia nocturna. Aquél día iba a ser uno de esos demasiado pesados, por lo que bebía mucho café para tener un poco de energía extra durante la mañana y la noche.

Mientras observaba al astro rey salir en el horizonte, el médico más famoso de toda Nueva Zelanda evocaba algunos recuerdos de su juventud.

Habían pasado 15 años desde que había salido del Hospital General de Denver, Colorado, Estados Unidos, tras un grave intento de suicidio casi exitoso cuyas marcas todavía conservaba en sus muñecas, en sus brazos y en sus muslos. Recordó aquella noche en donde había sido hospitalizado y sedado luego de un severo ataque de histeria depresiva, la noche en donde un médico y un ex ladrón le habían salvado la vida sin pedir nada a cambio más que una sola cosa: Que viviera su vida y la aprovechara a cada instante mientras pudiera.

Leopold se sentía agradecido con esas dos personas que influyeron de manera positiva en su vida; ninguno de los dos habían armado todo un escándalo contra sus padres y contra varios ex compañeros de la preparatoria, como se supone que debería de ser en un caso de bullying y violencia familiar, una combinación sumamente mortal que podría culminar en un suicidio de manera segura en el 60 o 70% de los casos.

Él les había pedido que no se involucraran en aquél asunto de manera legal, ya que, a pesar de que su diario fuera una prueba definitiva sobre los tratos que padecía en manos de su familia, sabía que no podría contra la habilidad manipuladora de sus padres. En lugar de ello, el chico había decidido ir a donde los pies le guiaran, reinventándose a sí mismo como un chico huérfano que había perdido a su familia en un accidente o algo así.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch recogía las pocas cosas que tenía en el cuarto del hospital. Esa mañana iba a ser dado de alta del Hospital General de Denver, el único lugar que le había proveído paz y seguridad hasta su momento._

_Nadie de sus compañeros de escuela y familiares suyos sabía de su paradero en ese hospital, y con sinceridad era mejor así._

_Unas dos semanas atrás había llegado al hospital con una pérdida de sangre que asustaría a cualquier médico y con la muerte ya en la cabecera de su cama. Por suerte, un joven ladrón, Christophe Delorne, llegó al baño en donde estaba convaleciente para poder llevárselo primero al hospital Hell Pass y después al General de Denver._

_Observó con mucho cuidado las vendas de sus muñecas y sintió un escalofrío al recordar el motivo de aquella acción. De hecho, no podía concebirse a sí mismo como alguien que estuviera horriblemente desesperado por ser aceptado dentro de cualquier grupo juvenil, aunque tuvo que reconocer que él estaba en su límite._

_- Leopold – le llamaron._

_El aludido se volvió y, con una sonrisa, exclamó:_

_- ¡Doctor Tomasson! ¡Me da gusto verlo!_

_- Pasaba por aquí para despedirme y traerte esto._

_Dicho eso, el médico sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera multicolor y, al entregársela a Leopold, explicó:_

_- Esta pulsera lo hizo mi hija especialmente para ti. Los colores que ves ahí son los colores de la esperanza, del amor y de la vida. Es un pleno recordatorio de que estás en este mundo por algo, aunque no sepas qué es ese algo hasta que llegues a un punto en tu vida en donde te darás cuenta de ello._

_- ¡Wow, doc! ¡Gracias!_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**  
_

- Doctor D'Arante – le llamó una enfermera.

El médico se volvió hacia ella y, con amabilidad, le preguntó:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora McGovern?

- Doctor, acaba de llegar un paciente que, al parecer, ha sido víctima de bullying y de violencia familiar.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡El tercero en esta semana!

- Lo sé, doctor, y lamento mucho tener que recurrir a usted cuando tenemos a psicólogos totalmente capacitados para esta clase de problemas, pero es el único a quien el cuerpo médico confía en que podría hacer algo con estos chicos.

- Bueno, ni hablar. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

- En la 131.

- Ok…

- Y un último detalle, doctor: Este paciente tuvo un ataque cardíaco hace una hora. Ahora está un poco lúcido.

- Santo cielo… Bien, voy para allá. Por favor, diga a la doctora McCallister que en cuanto se desocupe, que haga una visita de revisión psicológica a la señora O'Donogue. Tengo la impresión de que aquella mujer está en riesgo de perder su raciocinio.

- Enseguida, doctor – replicó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

El médico, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la habitación del paciente.

* * *

_Nadie me quiere… Todos me odian…_

- Maldita sea…

Aquellas palabras eran las mismas que todas y cada una de las víctimas del acoso escolar y laboral, así como de la violencia familiar decían una y otra vez cuando finalmente lograba uno convencerles de que no todos a su alrededor les podría hacer daño.

De hecho, esas palabras fueron la combinación mortal que le produjo las marcas de corte en sus muñecas.

Escribiendo su reporte diario de atenciones médicas a altas horas de la noche, el rubio aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que todas esas personas pudieran ser débiles de la mente y del alma. No podía culparles por pensar así, puesto que existía un condicionamiento previo en el ambiente familiar que reforzaba esa triste frase.

Si Christophe, su ex novio, y Gregory, su mejor amigo, ex novio y aún novio del primero, estuvieran con él en ese momento, le habrían dicho que debería empezar a rechazar atender los casos de intentos de suicidio con el bullying y maltrato doméstico como principales factores. No obstante, debía aceptar que no podía evitar ofrecer su ayuda a esas pobres almas; de hecho, le daba la razón a sus compañeros del hospital al decir que él era el único del plantel que había sufrido un caso parecido durante su niñez y adolescencia, una razón bastante suficiente para que le entregaran esa clase de problemáticas confiadamente.

Pudo haber sido psicólogo si hubiera querido, ya que tenía más esa facha que la de médico cardiólogo; no obstante, se alegraba de poder ayudar a esas personas aún cuando la psicología no sea su especialidad.

Era una cuestión de empatía lo que él había hecho durante sus 4 años de ejercicio médico; esa empatía le había granjeado respeto, confort y admiración entre sus colegas así como una fama inesperada entre sus pacientes. No por nada era el mejor cirujano cardiólogo de Nueva Zelanda y si bien tenía la victoria y la derrota de manera equilibrada en ambos lados, varios de sus pacientes ya hasta lo consideraban como un miembro más de la familia.

- No deberías de extremar mucho tu trabajo, Leo – le dijo de pronto una voz.

El rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutor y, con una sonrisa, le replicó:

- Ya mero termino, Desmond. Sólo me falta detallar la sesión de terapia del paciente y ya me acuesto a dormir.

Desmond Miles, su compañero de trabajo y de turno, se echó a reír y añadió:

- ¿Terapia del paciente? ¡Cielos, hombre! Le estás quitando el trabajo a los psicólogos.

- No les estoy quitando el trabajo, Des. Es sólo que el hospital me los confía. ¿Y qué puedo hacer cuando se trata de un caso así, viejo?

Miles se sentó junto a él y le respondió:

- Pedir unas vacaciones no te vendría mal, ¿sabes? Un buen descanso reparador en tu casa o en la playa te ayudarán a restablecer esas ojeras que tienes.

- ¡Y me lo dice el que dobla los turnos cada vez que sale la oportunidad!

- No es mi culpa. Tengo una esposa y tres hijos qué mantener. Tú, en cambio, eres un tipo soltero con una relación ménage à trois recientemente terminada. Creo que Greg y Chris estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que debes solicitar unas merecidas vacaciones y pasarlas con ellos en España.

- ¡Je! ¡Lo haría si no tuviera que terminar de pagar mi nuevo departamen-!

- ¡Doctor Miles! ¡Doctor D'Arante! – entró intempestivamente la enferma Goodnight muy asustada.

- ¡¿Qué sucede, señorita Goodnight?! – inquirió Desmond.

- ¡Una cirugía de emergencia, doctor!

- ¡Oh, cielos!

Ambos médicos salieron corriendo de su cuarto de descanso hacia la sala de emergencias en donde se hallaba un varón de cabellos azabache mortalmente herido de bala. Leopold, al ver a aquél paciente, se volvió hacia la enfermera y le dijo:

-¡Prepare la sala de operaciones! ¡Este hombre debe ser operado de inmediato!

- ¡Sí, doctor!

- ¡Des, ¿qué tan grave es el asunto que tenemos aquí?!

- Tiene una herida de bala que le perforó la costilla, cerca del pulmón.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Hay que actuar rápidamente! ¡McGovern!

- ¡Doctor! – replicó la enfermera.

- ¡Avisa al doctor Kanou enseguida! ¡Él es el bueno para esta clase de asuntos!

- ¡Enseguida!

Unas horas después de estar dentro de la sala de operaciones, Desmond, Leopold y Somuku Kanou, un médico cirujano especializado en Medicina Interna, salieron del lugar tras sostener una larga batalla contra la muerte. El paciente estaba afortunadamente a salvo, aunque habría qué observar y esperar las consecuencias de la cirugía.

Sentándose en el sofá de la sala de descanso, Somuku exclamó:

- ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué la gente no se puede mantener alejada de las armas de fuego por una vez en su jodida vida?

- No es su culpa estar en el lugar equivocado, Somuku – replicó Desmond -. El pobre tipo estaba en pleno estado de ebriedad y se habrá metido con la esposa o la hija de quién sabe quién.

- Lo sé, ¿pero no pueden alejarse de esas cosas por al menos un día en su vida? Me ahorraría mucho trabajo.

- Eres un flojo, Somuku – comentó Leopold entre risas.

- ¿Y? Prefiero atender a pacientes sin balas incrustradas en su cuerpo que a esos pendejos que se la pasan provocando a alguien, Leopold.

- Atender al paciente forma parte de tu trab-

- ¡Doctor D'Arante! – llamó la enfermera Lucy Stillman - ¡Venga pronto!

- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Stillman? – inquirió el joven cirujano.

- ¡Una chica intentó suicidarse cortándose las venas!

Leopold, preocupado, acompañó a la enfermera hacia el cuarto de la paciente, una joven de 16 años de cabellos rubios cortos ataviada con una bata de Hello Kitty. La chica forcejeaba con trabajo con un par de enfermeras que intentaban calmarla y evitar que se hiciera daño a sí misma.

El cardiólogo, al ver a la chica, se acordó de sí mismo justamente a esa edad.

- ¡DÉJENME, POR FAVOR! – suplicaba débilmente la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡QUIERO MORIR! – gritaba Butters mientras forcejeaba con un par de médicos que intentaban sedarle._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**  
_

- ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJENME MORIR!

_**&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡SE LOS RUEGO, DÉJENME MORIR!_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**  
_

- ¡POR FAVOR!

Leopold se armó de valor e interviniendo entre las enfermeras y la chica, le dijo a ésta:

- ¡Vas a sobrevivir porque tienes qué hacerlo!

- ¡No, no quiero vivir!

- ¡Lo harás!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Te acosan en la escuela, no es verdad?!

La chica detuvo su forcejeo al instante y, mirando a los ojos de Leopold, asintió lentamente.

El médico, de manera instintiva, se volvió hacia las enfermeras y les preguntó:

- ¿Hace cuánto que está aquí?

- Diez minutos, doctor.

- Ok. ¿Ya tienen el hilo y la aguja?

- Sí, doctor.

- Dénmelas.

Las enfermeras entregaron el equipo de costura al doctor y éste, con dulzura, le dijo:

- Te costuraré y luego descansarás.

- Por favor…

- Puedo ayudarte con esto, pero primero necesito que descanses.

- ¡Por favor, no me deje sola!

La chica le sostuvo la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba; Leopold, acariciando sus cabellos con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- No te dejaré sola…

_Porque no pienso hacerlo._

- Ni permitiré que te hagan más daño.

_Porque conozco tu dolor._

- Descansa.

_Porque sé qué necesitarás las fuerzas para enfrentarte nuevamente ese infierno que intentará acabar con tu alma y con el saber de que cada acción que hagas será para bien o para mal. Nadie te hará daño a medida de que sepas cómo afrontar y sobrellevar las cosas…_

Dicho eso, se retiró de la habitación de la rubia con serenidad.

_Porque esa fue la manera en que entendí que yo me pertenezco y a nadie más que a mí mismo._

* * *

Observando las estrellas desde la azotea de su departamento, Leopold reflexionaba sobre el día, tal vez el más duro e interesante que haya tenido en su vida como médico. Antes de salir del trabajo, había dado una última vuelta de visita en las habitaciones de sus pacientes, concentrándose especialmente en Natasha, la joven rubia suicida víctima de acoso escolar.

La pobre chica estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando intentaba quitarse la vida; era una suerte que ella no tuviera unos padres tan controladores como los suyos, pero también era una desgracia que sus padres estén demasiado ocupados trabajando todo el día sin detenerse por un momento a pensar en ella, puesto que ambos eran químicos farmacéuticos biólogos.

El acoso escolar se había derivado de su aspecto físico, ya que ella usaba frenillos y lentes, y era gordita. Todos los días tenía que enfrentar a la dura realidad de que, por algo tan insignificante como la apariencia o por tener un gusto un tanto infantil como ser fan de Hello Kitty, todo el mundo la fastidie desde los apodos y con bromas de muy mal gusto hasta el ser completamente ignorada y estar recibiendo agresiones físicas.

_**&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡Hey! ¡Levántate, puta! ¡Levántate y pelea como hombre! – exclamaba Trent Boyett mientras se ajustaba los nudillos de los puños._

_Butters estaba tendido en medio de un charco de sangre. Mirando a Boyett con una mezcla de tristeza, duda y hasta miedo, el chico se incorporó a duras penas… Sólo para recibir de nuevo un golpe por parte de los bravucones de la escuela._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&_**

En casa, sus padres estaban demasiados cansados como para escuchar todos los problemas que la pobre adolescente quería contarles, como si olvidaran de que ella existía en sus vidas.

_**&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡Butters, estás castigado, jovencito! – exclamaba su padre muy molesto._

_- ¡¿P-pero p-por qué?! ¡Te estoy diciendo lo que me ha pasado en la escuela!_

_- ¡Por eso estás castigado! – le replicó su madre._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**_

A consecuencia de ello, la chica empezaba a aislarse, a infringirse heridas en los brazos y en las piernas y, como último acto, en intentar quitarse la vida.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Butters se limpiaba los brazos con el papel sanitario luego de haberse cortado con las tijeras. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven Stotch se miraba al espejo, como si buscara en aquél sucio reflejo el escape a la vida que llevaba desde que tenía uso de razón. _

_Cortarse los brazos y las piernas normalmente producía en él un alivio temporal, una especie de "descanso emocional" de todo lo que le rodeaba, desde los bullies hasta sus padres. No obstante, en esa ocasión nada funcionó, el descanso emocional nunca llegó y la desesperación simplemente aumentó._

_Todo se fue para abajo en cuestión de segundos._

_Había llegado a un límite en donde el peso que cargaba entre sus hombros lo aplastaba como una piedra gigante a una hormiga; había llegado a un límite en donde todo parecía volverse en su contra…_

_- Basta – susurraba mientras se acordaba del castigo que sus padres le habían puesto por llegar nuevamente tarde y por negarse a saludar a su abuela, esa mujer de apariencia dulce que lo agredía y lo llamaba "puta" desde que era niño -… ¡BASTA!_

_Y con fuerza, rompió el cristal de la vitrina._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!_

_Empezó a llorar, a llevarse las manos al rostro y a tratar de serenarse… ¿Pero quién se puede serenar cuando su vida es una mierda absoluta con la familia que tiene y con la gente que conoce? ¿Quién puede vivir tranquilo con gente a la que no le importas en lo más mínimo y se supone que son tu familia y tus amigos?_

_Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó tras haber roto la vitrina, pero repentinamente posó su mirada en los cristales rotos… Y una macabra idea se le cruzó por la mente._

_- Basta._

_::Flashback:: _

**_&%&%&_**

Tal y como él mismo lo había vivido quince años atrás…

- ¿Leo? ¿Todavía despierto, mon chère ami?

El aludido se volvió hacia Christophe, el dueño de la casa en donde vivía con Gregory, y, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- No puedo dormir.

- O más bien estás nuevamente concentrado en tu novela, por lo que veo.

- Uhmmm… Más o menos. Es una especie de bitácora con los últimos casos policiales que abordan bullying, violencia familiar, intentos de suicidio y homicidios ocurridos en Nueva Zelanda…

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Cómo que "y"?

El francés lo miró con suspicacia; Leopold, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado de que el castaño y el rubio inglés conocían bien su pasado, suspiró y le respondió:

- También pienso usar un poco de mi… De mi desagradable experiencia respecto a esos rubros.

- Mèrde, Leopold…

El ex ladrón y mercenario a sueldo se sentó junto a su antiguo novio y, con seriedad, añadió:

- Viniste a Barcelona a descansar de tu trabajo como médico y escritor de novelas policíacas, no a recordar el pasado para escribir tu nueva historia.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, Chris… No cuando me topé a mí mismo en el hospital.

- ¿Uh? No te entiendo…

Leopold miró con atención las marcas en sus muñecas y, con el temblor y la tristeza en su voz, añadió:

- Y-yo… Yo vi a una chica que se había cortado las muñecas y estuvo a punto de morir en la bañera de su casa… Tal y como me sucedió a mí.

Christophe y Gregory, quien se había acercado a ellos muy adormilado, se sorprendieron mientras que el rubio continuaba su relato:

- Ella era agredida física, moral y psicológicamente por sus compañeros de escuela debido a su apariencia y a algunos que otros gustos infantiles. Sus padres era gente extraña para ella, puesto que trabajaban todo el día en un laboratorio farmacéutico; lo único que los diferenciaba de mis padres era que no le asaltaban con castigos ridículos ni se enojaban por todo. Simplemente… Ella era ignorada por ellos debido al cansancio. Eso sólo aumentaba ese doloroso peso en sus hombros, llegando al límite de cortarse la piel con el cutter o con cualquier objeto punzocortante, procurándole un alivio instantáneo… Pero llegó un momento, ¡un jodido momento!, en donde un corte ya no procuraba un descanso emocional, sino que aumentaba ese dolor del rechazo diario. Al final, ella terminó por querer quitarse la vida, pensando en hallar la paz que en este mundo jamás encontraría… Eso sucedió apenas el jueves de la semana pasada…

Gregory puso una mano en el hombro de Leopold mientras éste concluía:

- Y fue en ese momento en donde compartí una vez más mi experiencia… Asegurándome de que sus padres estuvieran presentes y se dieran cuenta del tesoro que estuvieron a punto de perder por no dedicarle un poco de su tiempo en escucharla. Afortunadamente, ella ahora está recibiendo terapia de apoyo y me comentaron que ella está progresando positivamente, ya que habían visto que se había enfrentado a sus agresores restregándoles en la cara que no les había sacado con el capricho de hacerle daño.

Después de decir eso, Leopold derramó unas lágrimas mientras que Chris y Gregory lo abrazaban.

Éste cerró los ojos y sonrió quedamente. Estaba completamente satisfecho y muy feliz de haber ayudado a alguien más… Y agradecido con Dios por darle una segunda oportunidad bien vivida, aunque esa segunda oportunidad haya llegado bajo la forma de las marcas de un intento de suicidio.


End file.
